


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheerleader Kisumi, Cheerleader Rin, F/F, Female Matsuoka Rin, Female Shigino Kisumi, Femslash, Kisumi Day, Rule 63, Soccer captain Sousuke, past SouRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi is worried that her crush on Rin will ruin things between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kisumi!! Have some femslash for your special day!
> 
> (I totally wasn’t listening to a certain song while plotting this...)

“Sousuke and I broke up.”

Kisumi inhaled sharply, looking up from her bento to stare at Rin.  Her friend simply continued eating, as though she hadn’t just dropped such important news.

“I’m sorry, what?  I thought you two were getting along fine,” Kisumi said, confusion evident in her voice.  Rin and Sousuke had seemed so happy together so this came as such a surprise to her.  A small part of her, one that she tried to crush, was overjoyed by this news.  Her crush on Rin hadn’t gone away, despite Rin dating their best friend.  At least now she wouldn’t feel like she was somehow betraying Sousuke.

“Well, yeah but it didn’t feel right?  We were just doing the exact same stuff as before and when we kissed, it was really awkward.  It felt like kissing my brother or something.”  Rin stuck out her tongue before laughing softly.  “Hey Kisumi?  If I tell you something, will your promise not to tell anyone?  Well, you can tell Sousuke because we talked about it but no one else, okay?”

Kisumi set her bento down beside her, turning her full attention to her friend.  “Yeah, of course I promise.”

Nodding, Rin set her down bento down too before shifting to face Kisumi.  “I…  I don’t know if I like guys?  I mean, I do but… I think I also like girls.  Maybe I like them more, I don’t know.  It’s weird, huh?”

“I don’t think it’s weird!”  Kisumi blurted out, her voice higher than she meant.  Coughing a bit, she tried to give Rin what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  “I mean, you should do what makes you happy.”

“You really think so?  You don’t think it’s gross?”  The fear in Rin’s voice was so evident that Kisumi’s felt her chest tighten.

“I don’t think it’s gross, Rin.  I don’t think _you’re_ gross.  So you don’t have to worry about anything, okay?”

Rin smiled shakily as she leaned forward and hugged Kisumi.  “Thank you.  You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

Feeling her face grow warm, Kisumi returned the hug, doing her best to ignore how it felt to hug her friend.  This wasn’t about her, this was about making Rin feel better.  “I’ll always support you and Sousuke.  What are best friends for?”

* * *

Kisumi hung around the soccer field after cheer practice, hoping to catch Sousuke before he headed to the locker room.  She gave him a small wave as he finished talking to the team, gesturing for him to come over.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home with Rin?  Your practice ends before ours.” Sousuke asked as he neared her.  “Or is this about us breaking up?”

“You’re not as dumb as you look, Sou-chan,” Kisumi said, giggling at the look of annoyance on his face.  “Yes, yes, don’t call you Sou-chan, I know.  But yes, that is what I wanted to talk to you about.  Rin said it was mutual.”

Sousuke nodded, a frown working its way onto his face.  “Yeah, it was mutual.  It was just really awkward and we both agreed that being friends would be better.  Why?”

Shrugging a bit, Kisumi looked down at her feet, scuffing her toe against the grass.  “Just worried.  You know people are going to talk.  I mean, the soccer captain and the cheer captain breaking up?  Everyone thought you two were perfect together.”

“We don’t care.  At least I don’t.”  Sousuke sighed a bit before nudging Kisumi.  “I assume she talked to you about the other thing?”

“Yeah, she did.  I was surprised but it’s not like I’ll tell anyone,” Kisumi said, nudging Sousuke back.  “You really are like her overprotective big brother.”

Sousuke snorted, finally cracking a smile.  “Well, someone has to be.  She gets in too much trouble otherwise.”  He chuckled a bit before shaking his head and turning serious again.  “You should give it a shot.”

Those words made Kisumi tense and she swore she could feel her heartrate spike.  She turned to look at Sousuke, eyes wide as she searched his face.  Did he know?  _How_ did he know?  “What…?”

“You’re one of my best friends, Kisumi.  I kind of figured it out.  Rin might be dense as hell but I know you too well not to see it,” Sousuke said, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

“Hey!”  Kisumi swatted his hands away, frowning up at him.  “Are you okay with it?  And how do you know Rin will be okay with it?”

“We broke up, Kisumi.  She’s like a sister to me, so yeah, I’m okay with it.”  He smiled a bit, nudging her once more.  “I don’t know for sure but I think you’ll be okay.  Trust me.”

“If things go bad, you owe me two weeks worth of your cola.  Got it?”  Kisumi frowned up at him, crossing her arms as she watched him struggle to agree with her terms.

After a moment, he nodded, rolling his eyes.  “Fine.  But I stand by what I said.  You’ll be okay.  Now go get changed.  Rin’s probably wondering why you ditched her.”

“Aw shit.  I’ll see you later, Sousuke!”  With that, she turned and ran off to the locker room.

* * *

A week passed after Sousuke and Rin’s break up and Kisumi still had no idea how to ask her out.  She didn’t want it to feel like she had been waiting for their breakup, because she had wanted them to be happy.  Even if Sousuke said things would be alright, she still didn’t know how to approach Rin about it.  Just because she said she was probably attracted to girls didn’t mean she would be attracted to Kisumi.

So, she bribed Sousuke with tonkatsu in order to get his advice again.

“Just ask her, Kisumi.  Or buy her food.  That always works,” he said, shoving a slice of pork in his mouth.

“No, that works for you.  Besides, we have a competition soon.  She’d get annoyed if I bought her junk food.”  Sighing, Kisumi sat back in her chair, watching as Sousuke continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Sousuke stayed quiet until he finished eating.  “You know,” he said, setting his chopsticks down, “She thinks you’re mad at her or something.  She said you’ve been acting weird.  You should just tell her, Kisumi, or she’s gonna end up thinking it’s because of what she told you.”

“I guess you’re right.  I should at least let her know it’s not because of that.”  Kisumi pushed her chair back as she spoke, running a hand through her fluffy hair in an attempt to make it look a bit neater.  “Is she at home?  I’ll go talk to her now, I suppose.  Before I chicken out again.”

“I think so?  She’s probably helping Gou with homework or studying.  It’s what she usually does on her time off.  You know that,” Sousuke laughed, shaking his head a bit.  “Now go.  I’m going to get more tonkatsu.”

* * *

Kisumi fidgeted as she stood outside Rin’s house, twirling a strand of hair around her finger nervously.  Maybe she should have gone home to change or reapply her make up.  She lifted her arm and sniffed her sleeve, frowning at the aroma of tonkatsu that clung to the fabric.  Well, maybe Rin wouldn’t notice.  After all, she might be used to it, given how much Sousuke loved to eat the stuff.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand to ring the doorbell, only hesitating briefly before she pressed the button.  The moments seemed to drag on, making Kisumi all the more nervous.  The thought of running off briefly crossed her mind but before she could act on it, the door opened.

Rin stood in front of her, dressed in a tank top and workout shorts and still looking effortlessly beautiful.  Her face was bare of make up and her hair wasn’t styled and suddenly Kisumi felt all too overdressed in her skirt and glittery pink top.  Of course Rin would be wearing really casual clothes at home, which made Kisumi feel even more out of place.  Maybe she should have gone home to change first.

Gathering her courage, she said, “Rin!  I um, I need to talk to you?”

“You sound like you’re not sure.  But come in!  I can take a break from studying.”  With that, Rin grabbed Kisumi’s wrist and dragged her into the house.  “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

Kisumi faltered a bit, trying not to focus too hard on the fact that Rin was almost holding her hand.  “Um… no.  No, I’m good,” she managed to say, feeling her heart sink a bit when Rin let go.  “Sousuke… Sousuke said you thought I was upset with you or something.  And I wanted to let you know that I’m not!”

Rin’s smile dropped and her eyes widened.  “I… Oh, I guess he would be worried, huh?  I should have just talked to you but I guess I was scared.”

“I’m the one who was scared,” Kisumi admitted, fidgeting with her hair a bit.  “I mean…  I don’t really know how to say this but I’ve… liked you for a long time but I didn’t think you’d ever be interested.  I didn’t want to ruin anything between us!  You’ve been one of my best friends since we were kids and I’d be so upset if my stupid crush ruined all of that!”

After blurting all that out, she stood there awkwardly, heart pounding as she stared at the floor.  Rin wasn’t saying anything and she was too afraid to look up, so she simply stood there, tugging at her hair.

A smaller hand covered her own, gently pulling it out of her hair.  “Stop tugging on your hair.  It’s too pretty for you to rip out, y’know,” Rin muttered as she moved into Kisumi’s personal space.  “Why did you think that would ruin anything?”

Kisumi stared down at her, wondering why Rin didn’t look upset.  In fact she seemed happy, if the little smile on her face was anything to go by.  “Well, I… I don’t know, really.  At first I thought you’d think it was weird and then I just figured that just because you liked girls didn’t mean you like me.”

Rin’s smile only widened a bit as she moved her hand to hold Kisumi’s properly, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks.  “Who wouldn’t like you, Kisumi?”

“Don’t… Don’t say things like that, Rin!  It’s embarrassing,” Kisumi whined, pouting a bit.  “Rinrin always says embarrassing, romantic things.”

“Hey!  Don’t call me Rinrin!  Don’t make me come up there,” Rin huffed, kneeing Kisumi in the leg.

“Oh, and what’s little Rinrin going to do about it?” asked Kisumi, smiling at how easily they fell into their old teasing routine.  Maybe things really would be okay, even if Rin didn’t return her feelings.

“This.”  With a smirk, Rin stood on her toes, pressing a soft kiss to Kisumi’s lips.  She pulled back slightly, still smirking.  “Still think things have been ruined between us?” she whispered, her breath tickling Kisumi’s lips.

“No.”  With that, Kisumi returned Rin’s smirk with one of her own as she leaned down to press another kiss to Rin’s lips.


End file.
